The Chord of Darkness
by Phantom Nini
Summary: When Marshall Lee sends Fionna to retrieve a magical instrument that can bring back the dead, she hadn't the slightest idea what she was getting herself and the Land of Aaa into.


**Hi! This is Phantom Nini, and I'm going to spin a delightful tale of epic proportions! **

**This is my very first Adventure Time story, and what better way to start than by telling a story in the Land of Aaa!**

**I hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

Fionna stared into the endless void that was before her. If she were to jump, it would take an eternity to return to the Land Of Aaa, metaphorically speaking, of course. Really, all it would take would be a few fights with some demons or just simply speaking with Marshall Lee the Vampire King, but, frankly, Fionna didn't see the trouble in fighting a couple of demons. Dealing with Marshall, however, was a different story. Given her current predicament, she was going to have to deal with the vampire anyhow since he was the reason why she was currently contemplating with herself, and it didn't exactly matter how much she didn't want to deal with him because one shouldn't decline a vampire.

The girl casted a last glance at Cake's sleeping form and dove straight into the void, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling of falling. This feeling created a warm sensation throughout her body, and she felt as if she were wrapped up in the coziest blanket. Smiling, she opened her eyes, and she spotted that she wasn't far from landing.

She twisted her body so that she would land feet first. When she actually did land, she didn't land how she wished. She practically got a mouth full of volcanic ash along with the matching outfit of ash.

Spitting out the disgusting mouthful, she stood up and groaned. Dusting herself off, she looked around her surroundings.

The ground suddenly ended about twenty feet away from her both to the left and the right, and she was in the middle of a path that was at the foot of a volcano. To the left of the volcano, she spotted a large house that seemed to have an ominous shroud over it.

"Okay," Fionna said to herself as she began walking, "I'm only going on a hunch, but I'm saying that _that's_ Marshall's house."

Drawing her sword as she passed a large rock, she looked around in a paranoid manner as she heard a pebble move. She paused and whipped around, only to find nothing behind her. She pressed on, hearing various sounds, only to turn to find absolutely nothing.

After thirty minutes, she finally reached the halfway point, where three large, bloodthirsty demons waited for her. Whacking all three with her crystal sword, she began running and gained a ten second head start on them, which in the end proved to be somewhat obsolete, for these demons seemed to have coffee coursing throughout their veins.

Fionna's adrenaline began pumping throughout her body, and she seemed to pump her legs faster and harder. Soon enough, she reached the doorstep of Marshall's house, and it was bigger than she had first thought.

Setting the thought of the size of the house aside, she banged on the door rapidly in hopes that he would open once he heard her knocking, which he obviously didn't. Looking backwards, she saw the demons approaching, and she quickly slid inside the house, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Catching her breath, she looked around, seeing the blood red sea that was the floor and the dungeon-style stone walls that were complete with lit torches that seemed to add an eerie glow.

After a moment of soaking this all in, she took a deep breath and, with her sword still drawn, she started down a long hallway that still kept up the dungeon look and stopped at the first door on her left. Slowly reaching for the handle, she gripped her sword firmly as she swung open the door.

Solid black carpet and blood red walls that were covered in various guitars was what filled the girl's eyes. She saw countless instruments lining the wall from top to bottom, in cases and on stands in the corners of the room, and even on the back of the door. Fionna knew that Marshall liked his axe guitar, which wasn't on the wall because he seemed to carry it like she carried her backpack or wear her hat, but she never gave a second thought to what extent his fascination seemed to go. It was as if she were in some sort of guitar museum or something.

"Impressive, huh?" a low voice behind her interrupted the silence, making the girl jump.

Fionna whipped around, seeing just the boy that she came to see. "Hey," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

The pale boy jutted his chin and inclined his head. "Hey, yourself." He flipped his black bangs as he straightened his red and black plaid shirt collar. He grinned, showing off his pearly white fangs, and lightly wrapped his arm around his friend, who put her sword away.

"So, Fionna, you're no doubt wondering why I wanted you to see me, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," she replied nervously.

Chuckling to himself, Marshall began escorting Fionna down the hallway quietly and turned left down a smaller hall. Unwrapping his arm from her shoulders, Marshall floated ahead of her to a door that was halfway into the hall. He opened the door and waited for her to pass through before he entered and shut the door behind him.

The vampire gestured towards a dining table and four chairs, hinting for her to take a seat. He floated to the chair across from her, and they sat at the same time.

Fionna sat with her shoulders tensed. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was really wrong here. Something about Marshall just wasn't right. Maybe it was just her paranoia talking, but something just wasn't one hundred percent righteous.

Clearing her throat, Fionna looked at her friend. "So, why exactly did you want me here?"

"Getting right to business, are we?" the boy asked with a sly smile. "Well, I can't argue with you, so I'm just going to get straight to it."

"_Oh, thank glob!" _Fionna thought to herself.

"Have you ever heard of the Guitar of Darkness?" Marshall asked suddenly, making her jump slightly.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Why?"

Marshall flipped his bangs. "The legendary Guitar of Darkness was the most sought-out item here in the Nightosphere. The guitar itself wasn't special. Nothing about its onyx and amethyst arrow shape or neck was spectacular in any way. Its true magic lied within its pearl strings.

"If one were in possession of this guitar, one would have to know how to wield it to become the most powerful being ruling both the surface world and the underworld. All one would have to do was play a specific chord perfectly, and the sound produced is the most intriguing, mysterious, and harmonious sound ever emitted. It holds the power to bring back the dead. If someone with evil pretenses was to utter that chord, catastrophic destruction lies waiting because the dead that come back become under that person's control. One could gather a zombie army so large that together, they could overthrow everyone, even my mother."

Gasping, Fionna cringed as a chill travelled up and down her spine.

"About a week or so ago," Marshall continued, "my mother came to me and asked me if I still possessed the guitar, which I didn't and still don't, and as we speak, she's gathering minions to search for this object so that she can rule the world and turn it into a true and utter nightmare.

"That night, I took up researching and learned a lot more about this object, especially how to destroy it. I need you to get the guitar, the strings if nothing else, and bring it back here to me, where I will destroy the strings."

"Okay, so where is it, exactly? Do you know?" Fionna asked, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Marshall smiled. "Yes, yes I do. Years ago, I gave it to the Ice Queen, for I knew that she would have never heard of its special powers, nor would she ever find out. As far as I know, she still has it amongst her various musical instruments that she uses to torture princes."

Fionna began giggling, picturing the Ice Queen attempting to play a guitar in front of Prince Gumball. "Is that all you need me to do? Get the guitar and return here? Sounds easy enough!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

Marshall Lee grinned. "Well, I'm glad that it sounds easy for you. Just when you get it from the Ice Queen, don't mention that it's magical. At all. She may try to use it to kidnap Prince Dumbbell."

Arching a brow, Fionna smiled. "I think you mean Prince _Gumball._"

The vampire shrugged. "Dumbbell. Gumball. Same difference."

Fionna giggled. "Okay, Marshy, be nice!"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't call me 'Marshy.' I'm not a marshmallow."

"Whatever, dude," Fionna grinned as she walked towards the vampire. "Well, now that I know what I have to do, zap me back home like I know that you can so I can get started!"

With a flick of his wrist, a portal opened up on the wall beside them, and Fionna stepped inside with a wave to her friend.

Colorful lights swirled around her as she felt condensed and pulled.

Soon enough, she was able to step onto the wooden floor, and the portal behind her disappeared.

Dusting her blue outfit off, Fionna looked up and saw her best friend, Cake, staring at her wide-eyed and in shock.

"Where in the world have you been, darlin'?" Cake exclaimed, giving Fionna a good look-over. "You look horrible!"

Scowling, Fionna stuck out her tongue. "Marshall Lee wants me to get a guitar that has magical strings that can bring back the dead rom the Ice Queen before his mom get a hold of it and creates the Zombie Apocalypse!"

Cake raised a brow. "Is that all?"

Fionna cast a look at her. "Uh, yeah."

"Then why'd it take you forever to get back?"

The human looked at the cat with a confused look. "How do you know how long I was gone?"

"Oh, come on, honey!" Cake exclaimed. "I don't have to be awake to know that you snuck out to meet a boy!" She sidled beside the girl. "Was it a sexy date?"

"CAKE!" Fionna exclaimed, blushing madly. "It. Was. NOT. A. date! There was no singing and junk! It wasn't a date! We just talked about the guitar! That's _all_!"

"Then why are you covered in ash?"

"I did a face-plant in the ground when I first landed!"

Cake mulled over this in her brain, deciding to drop the subject without a satisfying answer. "When are you going to get the oversized violin?"

Fionna sighed. "I guess right now." She began grinning. "Ready to ruin the Ice Queen's day?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I know exactly what I'm doing with this, and I hope that I have fans that will stay with me until the end! :) **

**Please review and let me know what I need to improve on! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
